


Tightening Pack Bonds

by halfhardtorock



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ficlet, Foursome, Knotting, Mating, Multi, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pack Piles, Puppy Piles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfhardtorock/pseuds/halfhardtorock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, that thing with Derek, it’s gotten worse," Scott says to them over skype. He’s down state in Beacon Hills, being Alpha, running the Vet clinic with Stiles and Marin. He scrubs his hand over his face wearily. Derek’s been drifting for a long time. Maybe for years. He hasn’t been into the clinic for months. Sometimes he stays up at the preserve for longer. No one sees him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tightening Pack Bonds

The three girls move into an old house off campus during their sophomore year. 

There’s not a lot keeping each other in orbit but pack. Kira’s in her pre-med classes, Lydia’s in pre-law, Allison in English. Sometimes they don’t see each other for days, and then it’s a pack pile on the living room floor, their bedding dragged from their rooms and thrown into a big, soft mound. Kira sleeps with her body tucked around Lydia and Lydia sleeps with her head to Allison’s breast. 

It keeps the connection open. The pack is happy when they’re happy. 

"Hey, that thing with Derek, it’s gotten worse," Scott says to them over skype. He’s down state in Beacon Hills, being Alpha, running the Vet clinic with Stiles and Marin. He scrubs his hand over his face wearily. Derek’s been drifting for a long time. Maybe for years. He hasn’t been into the clinic for months. Sometimes he stays up at the preserve for longer. No one sees him. 

When Kira tries to feel him in the invisible pull that keeps the pack together, he’s faint. Barely there at all. 

"Yeah, this is a problem," she says. 

"I don’t know what to do anymore," Scott says, "so I’m sending him up to you."

It surprises them. And Lydia asks the other girls to leave the room so she can give Scott a piece of her mind. In the end though, Derek is pack. If he needs them, then he should come. 

They drag their bedding into the living room that night and curl together in silence. They steep in their pack bond. It’ll still be there when Derek comes, just different. 

*

He’s quiet and sour-looking when Stiles drops him off that Saturday. Lydia bounds down the stairs of their old house, hops right into Stiles’ arms. He laughs and gives her the tightest hug, groaning with it. 

"Miss you," they both tell each other and hold hands for a few minutes while Derek gets out of the jeep, frowning. He looks gaunt and bloodless, like he could use a good meal and a nice, warm pack-pile. 

Kira goes to lift his rucksack for him but he makes a face and grabs it up before she can. He stares at their feet in frustration, eyebrows tucked together.

"Well, ok, have fun with that," Stiles says. 

Lydia slugs his arm and then kisses him for a long, drawn out moment before she shoves his face away. 

He looks pleased, a little blushy as he gets back into his car.

"Derek, dude. Call if you need anything. Otherwise, relax. Have fun. Be with pack!"

Derek glares after the jeep as it pulls away, disappears down the road. 

*

"Are you hungry?" Allison asks him later, while Derek stands awkwardly in the living room, hovering near the door to his new bedroom. 

He doesn’t respond for a beat too long, and then he finally murmurs “No?” like he’s not sure. His voice sounds like he hasn’t used it in ages.

But to be honest, he’s already 10 times more relaxed-seeming, since Stiles left. 

"Come on," Lydia beckons, taking his arm gently and bringing him into the kitchen. 

He goes like an obedient dog, eyes blinking a little in the bright kitchen light.

*

They pack pile that night in front of the tv, Kira with her head in Lydia’s lap, getting her hair played with, braided and unbraided. They do it purposefully, for Derek. 

But he doesn’t come. His bedroom door stays stubbornly shut. 

Halfway through the night, Allison rolls over into Lydia, wakes a little. She kisses at Lydia’s ear, the line of her jaw. Lydia groans low, drops her head back so Allison can leave a little bruise on her neck. 

"He’s not coming," Lydia whispers.

"Give him time," Allison whispers back. But she’s not certain. She’s worried too.

She settles herself over Lydia lightly and drinks kisses from her mouth. She slips her hand down inside Lydia’s underwear, gives Lydia her fingers, a slow stroke into her plump little cunt, working her up and up until she’s coming with trembling knees, soft, hitching breaths. 

Kira wakes enough to kiss at her sleepily as she comes, then drifts away again.

*

Allison wakes to Derek hovering over them with wide eyes.

When he sees her watching him, he jerks like he’s been slapped. 

He looks like he wants to skip town and never come home again. So she reaches for him, needing his hand to pull herself up out of the pack pile.

After a second, he gives her his hand and tugs her onto her feet. 

He doesn’t free her hand though, stares at it with this funny look. 

"What is it?" she whispers. 

He draws it closer to his face and she sees his nostrils flair, sniffing her. 

Last night, her fingers were _dripping_ with Lydia. 

"Go ahead," she tells him gently. "It’s ok, Derek. It’s ok—"

He makes a deep, hurt sound as he sinks her fingers into his sweltering mouth, sucking the memory of Lydia’s pleasure off of her. 

"Shhh, that’s it," she coos, letting him know how much she approves. How much she wants him to be part of their pack.

He makes little, whimpery noises as he nurses at her fingers, eyes fallen shut.

*

She’s the first one.

She’s writing a paper when he comes to her, and her notes end up scattered across the bed. 

"Oh my god, oh my _god_ ,” she gasps with each of his powerful thrusts. She forgot what it feels like to have the wolf between her thighs, all that delicious strength in her arms. She wraps herself around him, holds him against her soft, moving breasts. Locks her knees at his lower back. 

He makes low sounds, grunts, against her throat. Moves in her like he’s mating, with no other desire in the action but to make this brutal connection with her. 

She arches to get herself off, her body bridging tightly so he rubs her in just the right place inside. When she does it, he starts to fall apart, eyes going all fearful-looking, fangs dropping. 

"Derek, you make me feel so good," she whispers urgently, eyes narrowed tightly as the orgasm slams through her, making her toes curl, her cunt flicker tightly on his wolf-cock. 

When he comes, he loses himself. Claws at the bed and snarls into her skin. His last few thrusts are almost cruel, making her cunt ache, making her breasts shake violently. 

And then he buries himself in her arms and shivers for a long time, overwhelmed by their pack connection being blown open so wide like this. She can feel what he feels, and it’s almost ugly in its vulnerability.

*

Lydia is next. 

Allison walks in on them, dropping her rent check off. 

She pauses in the door and Lydia looks back at her over her bare shoulder. 

Derek’s got his head lifted off the pillow and he stares at Allison with all this horror in his eyes, like he’s been caught doing something wrong.

Lydia starts moving again, rising and falling over him, arching her back so her breasts are high and pretty. 

Derek stares at Allison while Lydia rides him, his eyes going out like he can’t think, can’t concentrate when his cock is deep inside all that diffuse, silky heat.

Allison wants to watch, but they need their time. They need to open that connection on their own so she quietly leaves. 

She listens from the kitchen though, drinking tea. Hears Lydia orgasm, the way her cries get stuttered and selfish. Like she’s pinning him still and using his cock for her finish. 

Allison closes her eyes and savors it when Derek orgasms, feels their own connection deepen, widen all vast like a river moving. He makes these grit-out growling sounds when he comes, like he’s not in control of them at all. 

*

He takes longest with Kira. They don’t know each other as well. 

The next few weeks, he’s almost laughably solicitous towards her. Following her around the house like a lost puppy, doing things for her.

Lydia snorts and drags Allison into the hall one Saturday. They peer into Kira’s room where she has Derek on a ladder, stringing christmas lights for her to make her room more cheery.

She gives them a helpless look, like she doesn’t know what to do anymore. She looks flustered when Derek does things for her. Taking her dishes to wash in the sink quietly, focused like he can fix everything without putting his hands on her. 

It comes to a head one night while they’re watching tv.

Kira’s been in her room with the door shut for hours. Lydia’s got her paperwork in front of her on the coffee table and she’s working while watching the tv out of the corner of her eye.

Derek’s been sitting in the same spot for hours, glaring. Allison keeps shooting him curious looks, because as the evening goes on, the tension gets more and more obvious. She can feel it, that he’s primed to spring. That something is upsetting him, irritating him. Frustrating him. She looks at the tv in curiosity, wonders if it’s something they’re watching. 

And then suddenly he drops his head back on the couch with a wild groan, arches. 

Oh, Allison thinks. The crotch of his jeans looks huge, tight. 

He shoves out of the chair, fangs bared and stalks to the hall. Lydia looks back at Allison in confusion, so Allison gestures her to be quiet and they follow after him.

Kira’s door is wide open and they’re on the bed, shaking it, making the mattress springs creak.

He’s mounted up on Kira from behind, jeans opened just enough to free his cock. Teeth set in her shoulder like he needs to keep her close this way. Keep her right in his mouth.

She gasps out her happiness, her face already sheeny with sweat, her head fallen back on his broad shoulder in pleasure.

"Finally, finally," she gasps, little sounds knocked out of her as he strives to connect, hips flexing sharp and forceful, _in-in-in-in-_

He comes almost as suddenly as it started but something is different. Kira starts giving these rapid, panting breaths like something is stressing her, hurting her. 

Allison and Lydia feel it all through them, their nerves on fire. 

"Oh my god, Derek," Lydia moans, clutching at Allison’s hand, keeping them together tightly, locking them together.

Like Derek is locking Kira, giving his knot for the first time to the pack.

It feels like an ocean crashing through them. Kira takes the brunt of it, her face lined with strain, making these choked sobs of pleasure.

"Sorry," Derek grinds out into her skin, crying a little. "I’m so sorry—"

The others come to them to rub them down, calm them while Derek’s cock stays tied so vulnerably in Kira’s body.

*

"I teased you," Kira whispers, Derek spooned around her warmly. His knot has softened, but he stays inside her like he’s loathe to leave her now that he’s there. 

"What’d you do?" Allison wonders, curled against Kira’s front. 

Kira grins shyly. “I was touching myself. For hours. Letting him scent how much I wanted him. Letting him know I was open and wet for him.”

Derek whimpers at her back, face in her hair, hips hitching into her. 

Lydia is at his back, kissing his shoulder, enjoying him with her hands feeling up his chest, his strong abdomen.

"I didn’t know he would knot," Kira says softly, bringing Derek’s hand up to kiss at his fingertips.

"I didn’t mean to," he says quietly, voice rusty. "I know…you’re not my mate. M-my _mates_. But I can’t help how I feel. I can’t—”

Lydia shushes him, sucks at the ball of his shoulder. 

Derek winces and his cock must start to stiffen again, because Kira grabs Allison’s arm close and shivers. 

He ends up on his back, Lydia riding him, their eyes locked as she tries to coerce the knot out of him. 

He does it like he’s helpless to it now, eyes going dark and almost stupid as she drips sweat from her crinkled brow, taking the pain and stretch in her, her fingernails digging gouges into his chest.

*

Allison gets it next. He flips her over easily onto her back, sinks his cock deep in the pink hug of her sex.

He forces eye contact with her too, only looking away to catch Kira’s eyes. It’s like he needs them to see, to feel him. 

When she starts to come, he drops their foreheads together, sharing shaky breaths between their mouths as he knots at the same time.

It’s unlike anything she’s ever felt, coming on a knot. So tight inside. She spasms around him hard like her cunt has to work for it. 

He looks like he’s going to cry again when she whines his name, so she tugs him against her breasts, holds him close and dear.

He’s more than pack when it’s finished. More than just the affection and warmth and group-share of feelings. 

He’s mate. 

"I never even heard of that," Allison laughs in their naked, post-orgy pile. Kira smiles, eyes closed in half-sleep. She rubs her face into Derek’s hairy chest, scent-marking him. Derek makes purring sounds about it, tipping his head back and letting her.

"Can the four of us—? Really?" Allison wonders. 

"I don’t see why not," Lydia says and leans over to catch Kira’s mouth in a kiss. Derek’s eyes open, tracks them avidly. 

"Stiles is going to be so jealous," Kira says when the kiss breaks. 

Derek snorts. It’s the first thing that makes him smile in ages. The girls grin back.


End file.
